Talk:Dead Rising Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- People, we NEED to improve. Seriously, this is an extremely popular game with a sequel on the way. Yet when I come here, I see one sentence articles and bad grammar abound. People, like me, come to the wiki to learn about the game and to find good strategies. What we find is poorly worded run-on sentences that confuse us enough to make us go to the *shudder* poorly researched gamespot guide. That thing was written either 2 days after the game was released or by someone who has only seen gameplay videos. And it's never updated. Come on people! Contribute! Moderators, do your job! Mark poorly written articles as in need of improvment! Find the articles that look like they were written by 5 year olds and fix them! Damn straight. This wiki needs to be as lush with content like World of Warcraft and Fallout. This game has so much content, and yet this wiki doesn't represent this. People, we need to FIX this!The Yoshiman 97 23:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah guys! When i'm looking for pictures for weapons or info, there just isn't enough. We have to find more stuff about the second game, especially the combined weapons, we HAVE to fix this! war456 21:23, June 27, 2010 Agreed! but my spelling and stuff isn't all that great =\ So if any article I write is horrible.... sorry - Ash Crimson 06:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll do my best to edit, but I'll do it once I get back into the game. I usually edit articles when I'm fully immersed in a game. The Yoshiman 97 02:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) btw can someone fix the wikia sign in the background? The Yoshiman 97 23:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean change the DR wikia image and change the background color? I think we should too. - Ash Crimson 02:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It would be nice to have a background color, but I was mainly talking about the DR wikia image, we really need that removed. But never thought about the background color; I think it'd be cool to have Willamette mall in the background while reading the artcles, but hey, that's just me. I don't know how to make a background color though :( The Yoshiman 97 03:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to make a custom background either :[ I used a different default color scheme that looks slightly nicer.. How should we change the wiki banner? make it DR2 text instead of DR1 text? - Ash Crimson 08:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Banner Uhm... I tried to make a new one and it doesn't look good. (made in Paint...) I should probably revert it back to the old one -_- - Ash Crimson 08:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Skin Also, I made a new skin... it doesn't look great either. I think the colors are to bright for this game. Getting this thing to work took like 30 tries, but I think I have the hang of it now. So if anyone has any new suggestions for color... uhm... suggest them :] - Ash Crimson 10:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The Dead Rising image looks alright. I think we should keep it, but the skin...well, like I said, is there any way to upload an image to use as a skin? We could use Willamette mall, but if we can't use that, then I understand. The mall in the background is my favorite idea, but if we can't use it, then I suggest that we use a pitch black color, or a black/brown color with blood splattered. I have some crazy ideas. The Yoshiman 97 01:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to try and get the mall image in the background.. I'm going to set the scheme to a default one until I get the new one looking good. - Ash Crimson 02:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I tried to set the Mall as the background image.. and I couldn't get it right :[ I also tried to make a darker color scheme, but I couldn't figure out how to change the text color >,< I'm no good at this skin stuff.. I wish someone who was good at it could help =[ I think the new colors look a lot better, though. - Ash Crimson 04:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's cool, but by the way, how do you change the skin? The Yoshiman 97 18:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Like where do I edit it? you type "monaco.css" into the search bar and it will bring you to the page. Unfortunately, admins are the only ones who can edit it. (which really sucks) I'll keep trying to get the mall as the background. - Ash Crimson 02:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Only admins? :(...... alright, sorry I can't help. I'll just try to help out in the articles here. But if you can't get the mall in the background, it's perfectly good since the new skin is really good as well. The Yoshiman 97 20:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) New Infoboxes I just made it so infoboxes (the bars at the bottom of most articles) have an edit option right on the bar =] oh happy day!... like.. I'm genuinely happy about this.. weird - Ash Crimson 13:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice, I needed this to help edit the infoboxes. Infoboxes are one of the main things I help out on, so I'm glad this happened. Also, it's worth mentioning that I changed the Infoboxes for characters a lot. I'm hoping to maybe make an infobox for the main characters of Dead Rising (i.e. Frank West and Carlito), but I suck with the tech: I don't know how :( The Yoshiman 97 22:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Good job with the changes.. there was a lot of stuff on the old one that didn't really need to be there =] What info do you want on the main character box thing? I can make one (You want a box specifically for major characters, right?) - Ash Crimson 06:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! There's a big difference between the main characters and the survivors, since the main characters have more depth in them, and all the main characters have (real) voice actors, so I was thinking about making an infobox to satisfy all the main characters and give the voice actors their respect. But I suck with the tech, I just don't know how to use it very well, since I'm mostly, technically a writer. I'll find out how to do it...hopefully...somehow...someday :) The Yoshiman 97 23:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ...Thanks with the new infobox Ash. Sorry I couldn't do it myself. The Yoshiman 97 23:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) No Problem - Ash Crimson Changed the side bar If anyone has any problems with it let me know // or if you want something added let me know- Ash Crimson 19:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) New Info Guys, new trailer came out today, lets use all the info we can! and, lets correct the DR2 page Co-op wise. http://www.gametrailers.com/video/captivate-10-dead-rising/64638 CrackLawliet 20:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Appearances Due to Dead Rising 2 coming out, I have made the conclusion that we should put sections into articles called 'Appearances', to show what character/weapon/item it has appeared in. For example, the Real Mega Buster has appeared in Dead Rising only (so far). So we should put Dead Rising under the appearances section. If you don't know how to put sections into articles (for people new to the wiki), here's how: Appearances and then put what text appears under it, to show where it appears in. But anyway, that's what we should start doing now. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 15:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) You're saying we should do that to all articles? I wanted all DR2 articles/info on a separate page from the DR stuff.. except for characters. Why not just put a See Also and have it link to its Dead Rising 2 counterpart? - Ash Crimson 20:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) *I'm in favor of Ash's idea.--Mistertrouble189 22:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Someone needs to start updating the featured article, at least weekly. I would but I don't know how to, the main page code is to complicated for me. =/ Frank-West 18:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : I do it monthly. - Ash ::I guess that works too. But what are we gonna use for featured articles? I think we should use one of the better new pages that was created in that month, and if there weren't any, then just pick and cool article. But that's your choice. Frank-West 00:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I've been trying to pick longer ones (Major characters). All the newer articles are too short or are scoop articles.. which don't really seem right for featured articles. - Ash Case Zero How is Chop Till You Drop canon and Case Zero not canon? Can Someone fix this on the sidebar? *CTYD shouldn't be canon, and Case Zero is def canon.--Mistertrouble189 00:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) *See what I'm saying? Thank you Mistertrouble189. Case Zero is the backbone to Dead Rising 2. CTYD is a watered-down DR port to the Wii. I just don't want people to be confused with the Canon. :*Aye, I left a message on one of the admin's talk pages to take a look at this talk page so he'll change it.--Mistertrouble189 01:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Guns Different Guys, DR guns are different from DR2 DR's Pistol is a Colt 1911 DR2's Pistol is a USP DR's Shotgun is a Winchester DR2's shotgun is a Mossburg DR has a M4 SOPMOD with Attachments and a 150 ( hugely unrealistic ) DR2 is a regular M4 with a 30 round clip ( realistic ) DR2 has a M249 Para-SAW with Bipod DR has a Browning 50 Cal. DR has a Sniper Rifle DR2 has a Barriet 50 Cal. I'm just saying, can we make different articles for this? The games have two different versions of a gun. *Very nice findings, anon user! But we just name the article for what they're called in-game (shotgun, handgun, etc.) And we know they're in both games, so we just make like "Handgun (Dead Rising)" and "Handgun (Dead Rising 2)". HOWEVER, we don't want your useful knowledge to go to waste so it would be good if we added the model, etc. to the gun pages (instead of making new pages). Thanks for the info! --Mistertrouble189 02:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks, it was actually me who said this before I signed up.Somarchy 16:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) A Mission You can erase this but i was looking at an xbox mag. and zoomed in on it. I read a mission thats called "Short Sighted" that states there is a host looking woman tryin to talk to the zombies at the childrens castle. just though i should inform you. i dont no how to make pages and dont worry you dont have to teach me ill just try and find info for you guys. *Cool! Thanks for the find! Someone will make a page shortly. --Mistertrouble189 04:18, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :*And indeed someone made it! See Short Sighted. --Mistertrouble189 07:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Consistency Issues I feel this is really something we have to improve in - different articles of the same genre are worded in really different ways, and that's going to be troublesome. I think we should set up some sort of template to indicate how Character/Location/Weapon pages should be organized, instead of each page basically having a completely different layout. So what I'm proposing is, we need to organize and agree on a layout for each page type that we all follow, say, for characters, we could follow something like this for all the pages. Obviously this is just one example of a template and we can decide how it should go as a community, for characters, weapons, scoops, cases, key items, etc. I think this would work out better for the Wiki, because right now the pages are really inconsistent and that is a problem. --Ciwey 12:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *I think that example would work well. Frank-West 14:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *Absolutely correct. Your work with the survivor pages, Ciwey, has been outstanding, and all of them are very good (just need to work on the main characters I think). But we should indeed come up with a "template" on how pages are laid out, esp before the new games come out and we're bombarded with new information. --Mistertrouble189 17:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) **Agreed. When Case zero comes out I'll probably just be puting whatever I find in the articles, Knowing me I'll probably count of you to orginize it all so I can play :P Dengarde 17:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *So characters seems alright. We'll have to do stores, locations, food, books as well. --Mistertrouble189 17:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I would say for categories, we can have: *weapons *key items *food *books *stores *plazas *other locations *scoops *cases *survivors *psychopaths *victims Anything else? I'm actually willing to give Main Character pages a bit of leeway, since there's a lot more information to put on their pages, some of which aren't limited to in-universe - plus, we can't have a separate sub-section for every case and scoop that involves Frank, Brad, Jessie, Isabela, etc. So you guys agree with all this? If you do, I'll go ahead and set up the pages so we can vote on what the templates should be like. --Ciwey 19:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah definitely, I think everyone would agree (though I won't speak for them) on consistency. Go ahead and make the layout and we can all agree to them, if no discussion is brought up. Also, what would you do for the non-mall locations such as Main Street, C.W. Factory, Tornado Gas Station, etc.? --Mistertrouble189 19:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::All right, I'll start working on it then. If anybody else creates any, link to them in the above list so we can have an index of all the templates being worked on. --Ciwey 19:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) *I also feel that the "Appearances" section isn't' really needed..you can always have a "See Also" section if the object appears in a different game.. --Mistertrouble189 20:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::All right, I've created a bunch of templates for everything I can come up with for now except books, 'cause we should probably resolve the existing rename problem plus create a template for books before that. So let's all decide whether the templates are fine, what changes/additions to make, etc. --Ciwey 01:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::*So far, so good. Only a few things...in the plaza template: clothes - are there actually clothes found in the plaza itself? ...if not, we can remove this. For the survivor template, I don't think "survivors" need to be under the Rewards section? And I feel that survivors needs to have its own section in the scoops template. As for your question on the weapons template page - why not? Could be more descriptive about the location within location on page and keep it simple in infobox. Like, gun can be found behind the counter in ABC Store, but in the infobox, you'd just list "ABC Store". I think that's all I got. --Mistertrouble189 02:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Re: Clothes in Plazas - there are a bunch of clothing in North Plaza and barefoot in Leisure Park. ::::Re: Survivors in Rewards - Oops, I copied that section from the Psychopath template and missed it. Thanks for catching the mistake. ::::Re: Survivors in Scoops - Done. I put psychopaths and victims in a section of its own as well, under Characters. ::::Re: Locations of Weapons - Alright, that sounds good. --Ciwey 02:16, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Can we get some input from a few more users before trying to find a consensus for the page templates? --Ciwey 16:05, July 11, 2010 (UTC) If I may say, the colors of the templates on this wikia are way two stark. Light pastels are what Wikipedia and all of the other wikias use, because they are easier to read. Anno1404 17:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain a Gaming Wikia staff gave us the current background to use in light of DR2's upcoming release... either way, it's really not related to what I'm proposing, which would concern the content and layout of articles rather than how the entire Wiki looks. Thanks for bringing it up though. :) --Ciwey 20:21, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *Looking at your recent edit to Cultists' Hideout, I take it that we remove any empty sections on a page, like if there is no trivia or notes, don't include it. Good. --Mistertrouble189 23:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, sorry if I wasn't clear before. The template pages have all the sections to show how they would go, but if there's no content in the sections then it'll be best to remove them. --Ciwey 23:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm very late to this.. but I agree. The only thing I suggest is that if one of these pages doesn't need one of these sections don't add it. You guys already mentioned that though.- Ash Crimson 19:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article We need to change this months featured article. Anyone have any ideas? - Ash Crimson 19:41, July 13, 2010 (UTC) *Pulling random article out of my little hat: Sycamore Street! --Mistertrouble189 19:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I noticed this page earlier and though it looked great. This will be July's featured article =] - Ash Crimson 19:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Damages I came across this GameFAQs user's research into the health/damage system of Dead Rising, and thought it would be immensely useful to the current weapon pages especially with regards to the damage they cause. I invited them to contribute over here, but in any case if they refuse or ignore my invitation, information posted on the Internet is public domain and we can adapt it for our own uses. If we can get a numerical confirmation of weapon damages and such, that would be better than the current great/good/poor/joke system we use, which can be a bit vague and subjective. --Ciwey 02:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *Sounds good! Let us know what they say and what will happen as a result. --Mistertrouble189 03:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *That's a lot better than the system I came up with. I think I might start measuring some items that way... Anyway to reiterate what Troubleman said, let us know what they say. Frank-West 03:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Rating Hey Somarchy here, I gotta shoot this out quick so here it is: The rating of DR2 Mature '- Blood and Gore' '- Intense Violence' '- Language' '- Use Of Alcohol' '- Sexual Themes' There it is, be back on later. Sorry I was not here for so long but so things really hit you in face out of nowhere! Alcohol If we made a page of alcohol and it's (In-game) effects? And we can also make it a category. CrackLawliet 19:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't get what you're asking, dood. - Ash Crimson 01:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Like how in DR2 its gonna make you throw up and put it in its own category. Now that I think of it, it's a pretty dumb idea >.> CrackLawliet 05:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Mixed Juices We should update the mixed Juices page, I read a review by a person who went to Comic-Con and he confirmed they will return in DR2. I already updated the Spitfire page with his information. Plus, the "Megaman Types" section is probably fake. Well, should I erase it or not? The page has apparently had very little attention >.> CrackLawliet 22:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC)